gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Mobiltelefon
A Mobiltelefon egy hordozható kommunikációs eszköz, melyet a Főszereplők a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City óta hordanak (kivéve a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiest). Áttekintés A 3D Univerzum játékaiban a telefont még nem lehetett szabadon használni, a funkciók bővülését a Grand Theft Auto IV hozta be. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City A Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben Tommy Vercetti Leo Teal telefonját szerzi meg a "Back Alley Brawl" küldetésben és innentől képes a többi karakterrel telefonálni. A telefont a '80-as évek népszerű mobiljáról, a Motorola DynaTAC-ről mintázták. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ikon a GTA San Andreasban.]] A Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas főhőse, Carl Johnson már eleve rendelkezik telefonnal. A hívások több célból is érkezhetnek: küldetések részeként, a történet továbbvitele miatt; de jöhetnek olyan egyéb hívások is, mint Catalina "telefonbetyárkodása", vagy a barátnők hisztije, amikor Carl már egy ideje hanyagolja őket. A telefon egy korai kinyitható modell, kis kijelzővel: a Motorola MicroTAC Digital Personal Communicator modellje. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories A Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiesben Toni Cipriani egy elhunyt Sindacco tagtól szerzi a telefonját a "Snuff" küldetésben. Valószínűleg ezt használja innentől, mivel korábban nyilvános telefont használt a "Home Sweet Home" küldetésben. Ez a telefon egy Motorola StarTAC. Grand Theft Auto IV Az új érában új funkciók is kerültek a telefonba, a legfontosabb, hogy a játékos önmaga is kezdeményezhet hívást a karakterek felé. A játék során kétféle telefont is kapunk: az egyiket Roman adja a második küldetésben) és egy modernebb kamerás mobilt Playboy X-től a Photo Shoot küldetésben. Niko felhívhatja barátait és barátnőit, hogy együtt lógjanak/randizzanak. Képes/szöveges üzeneteket is fogadhat másoktól. A telefonnal lehet elérni a csalásokat, a multiplayer módot, sürgősségi járműveket hívni. A második telefon kamerát is tartalmaz, mellyel bármikor bármit le lehet fényképezni a játékban. Természetesen bizonyos küldetések során szükség is van rá. A telefonnal indítani is lehet pár küldetést, mint a The Holland Play, és történethez kapcsolódó beszélgetéseket kezdeményezni a karakterekkel. A telefon témája és csengőhangja is változtatható. Ezeket az interneten keresztül lehet beszerezni a második telefonra. Nico két mobilja Badger és Whiz márkájúak. A The Ballad of Gay Tonyban Luis a telenfonja segítségével újrajátszhatja a korábban végigvitt küldetéseket is. A játékos a betűk nagyságát is megváltoztathatja, de ez az opció csak 1080i felbontásnál érhető el. Küldetésen kívül a karakterek gyakran nem veszik fel, és csak a hangpostájuk jelentkezik. Történeti kapcsolatok TLAD kapcsolatok TBoGT kapcsolatok Exclusive opciók A PS3 vezióban a telefonon keresztül egy extra funkció is elérhető: a SIXAXIS kontroller használatát bemutató tutorial. A PC verzióban pedig Videószerkesztő indítható el. Mindkét esetben a játék kilép és a nem mentett állás elveszik. Phone exploits in Grand Theft Auto IV If the player has damaged a vehicle to the point where the engine won't start, the phone can be used to 'jumpstart' it by calling any number or contact — the engine will spontaneously function again, although no damage will be repaired. For convenience's sake, one can cancel the phone call as soon as "Calling..." is seen on the phone's display — the engine comes back to life as soon as the call is initiated. In the console versions of the game, the phone can also be used as a kind of 'super handbrake', to instantly stop any vehicle, no matter the speed. Initiating the camera while driving will instantly stop the car — the player can leave the phone open to the 'Camera' menu option, and then press (on PS3) or (on Xbox 360) when they want to stop. This is presumably a bug, and was fixed in the PC version — activating the phone camera while driving on PC will merely change the game camera to the 'hood cam' perspective, and activate the phone camera as normal. As this exploit requires a camera function, it can only be performed once the player has acquired the second model of phone. If the player pulls out the phone while passing through a tollbooth, the toll can be payed without stopping the car completely, as long the player slows down the speed of the vehicle. Grand Theft Auto V A GTA V-ben - haladva a korral - már okostelefonok találhatóak. A Rockstar Games sok kritikát kapott a GTA IV telefonja kapcsán, így a telefonon keresztüli kapcsolatépítés minimális szerepet kapott, inkább egyből a térképre tették ezeket az eseményeket. Helyette viszont a játékbeli internet elérésére (is) használható. A három főszereplő eltérő mobillal rendelkezik: Michaelé (és a GTA Online karaktereké) egy iFruit 9iX, Trevor egy Facade, Franklin pedig Bittersweet mobilt használ. A Járókelők is rendelkeznek mobillal, mellyel a játékos menő autóját fotózhatják, de akár levideózhatják a játékos által elkövetett bűntényeket, ami aztán megjelenik a híradóban. A kapcsolatok nem törölhetőek ki: az elhunyt karakterek is bent maradnak a listában. A GTA Onlineban a játékosok a pénzüket is betehetik a bankba a telefonon keresztül, ha megnyitják a Maze Bank weboldalát. Képek Mobilephone-GTA1.png|The mobile phone in GTA 1. Spoken text is displayed to the right of its image. Mobilephone-GTAVC.jpg|The mobile phone in GTA Vice City. Mobilephone-GTASA.jpg|The mobile phone in GTA San Andreas. Jizzy'sMobilePhone-GTASA.png|Jizzy B.'s phone. Mobilephone-GTALCS.png|The mobile phone as a pickup in GTA Liberty City Stories. MobilePhone-GTAVCS.png|Victor Vance's phone in the beta version. Whizcellphone-IV.png|Niko's whiz wireless mobile phone. Mobilephone-TLAD.png|Johnny Klebitz's phone in The Lost and Damned. Mobilephone-TBOGT.png|Luis Fernando Lopez's phone in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Mobilephone2-GTAV.png|2004 Michael's cellphone in the mission "Prologue". GTA 5 Phones.jpg|(From left to right) Michael's phone, Trevor's phone and Franklin's phone. gtaonlinephone.jpg|The phone in GTA Online. franklin2.jpg|Franklin's Badger. michael2.jpg|Michael's iFruit 9iX. trevor2.jpg|Trevor's Facade. Érdekességek Általános *Phones in the HD Universe resemble the following real-life phones: **Niko's phone sort of resembles a Sony Ericsson W302 without directional buttons. **Johnny's phone is nearly identical to Niko's phone, but given it comes covered in a phonecase, it looks more rounded than Niko Bellic's rectangular phone and the numbers on the keypad are more separated due to each number being on a separate button, whereas the numbers on Niko's phone use a "key strip" layout used on phones like the Motorola Razr. **Luis' phone resembles an HTC Desire (although the HTC debuted in early 2010 and the TBoGT timeline is set in 2008) **Franklin's phone resembles a Samsung Galaxy S III, only with more rounded edges. **Michael's phone clearly resembles an iPhone 4/4S. In the next-gen version it resembles iPhone 5C. **Trevor's phone resembles a Windows Phone. Possibly a Nokia Lumia 820. But in the next-gen version it resembles a Sony Xperia E. **The Online Protagonist's phone is the same as Michael's phone, only with different apps and the colour of the + button. *In GTA IV and GTA V (also GTA Online), NPCs can also sometimes call people, when in sight it is possible to hear their phone ringing and them answering it and talking to the caller. GTA San Andreas *In older editions of the game, if the player has dual pistols wielded and gets a phone call, CJ will pull out two phones. *If CJ has his phone out and runs into water being sprayed from a Firetruck, chances are that if he is just finishing a conversation and is about to put his phone away, he instead will keep it in his hand. This is because the water makes CJ fall when instead the animation for putting the phone away is supposed to play, so it is skipped altogether. *When CJ is answering a phone call in front of an oncoming train, CJ will get stuck on the train while he is talking to the phone. Mostly, CJ will remain in the train resulting a glitch, and his health bar will be depleted slowly, causing him to be wasted. *If the player switches or fires weapons after a phone call, the phone will not disappear on CJ's hand. Switching to other weapons, or entering a car would then remove this trick. GTA LCS és VCS *It is unknown how some people know Toni Cipriani's phone number, as he never tells the number to anybody after repossessing the phone of a deceased criminal. *The phone was meant to appear in GTA VCS, but was cut and the Pager was used instead. The model is still used in some cutscenes. GTA IV and EFLC *In GTA IV, the second model of the phone can be customized with themes and ringtones from websites. On the streets of the Liberty City random pedestrians will sometimes take out their phones to receive a call. If the player looks closely at the civilians phone, he will notice that the theme on their phone's screen will be the same as your current phone theme. The player then can hit them to take their phone. *In GTA IV, Dimitri's voicemail remains Russian cause the subtitles and the words don't match each other but it is translated into English when received it. *In GTA IV, if the player calls Mikhail after "The Master and The Molotov", its voicemail will change to Ilyena's. *If the player haves an activity with one of their friends, and after the player recieve that friend's voicemail, Niko will say something like "Forget it" . (Not always happen) This doesn't affect the gameplay. *In GTA IV, there's a built-in ringtone called Pager. That song is a simplified version of the GTA I theme's background music. It was also the pager's ringtone in GTA III, and was in the Vice City intro under the retro Rockstar] logo. *In The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the protagonists of each (Johnny Klebitz and Luis Fernando Lopez) also have phones. Each character has a different type of phone than the others, and Johnny and Luis each have a unique theme for their phones. Johnny's phone assumes a more hardy appearance with a black plastic/leather phonecase, and has a unique "Lost MC" theme featuring The Lost Motorcycle Club's patch. Luis Fernando Lopez's phone appears to be more high-end than Niko and Johnny's phones and is round, similar to Johnny's, and has a glowing blue keypad and a unique "Club" theme. *Whenever a phone is seen on advertisements, it always has a battery life with one segment missing (the battery level appears to be at 69%, another reference to the 69 sex position). However, character's phones seem to have unlimited battery life. *Niko can still access a phone before Roman gives him his old one. The only options on this phone are Multiplayer and Video Editor (only on PC). *If something affects Niko's stance while he is speaking with someone on the phone (getting hit by a car, getting shot, etc.), he will put the phone away and instantly hang up, ending the call early. *If the protagonist receives a phone call whilst in a vehicle, a radio interference will be heard, much like in real-life. * In The Lost and Damned, Brian Jeremy's phone number is never removed from Johnny's phone even after Johnny kills him. GTA V és Online *The protagonists' smartphones resembles three of world's most popular smartphone platforms: Android (Franklin's, similar to a Samsung Galaxy S III), Windows Phone (Trevor's, possibly similar to Nokia Lumia 820), and iOS (Michael's, which obviously resembles the iPhone 4/4S). Their phones are also suited to their real-life counterpart typical users (Samsung phones are favored by youngsters, while iPhone is favored by wealthy people and Nokia is favored by people who go through harsh conditions everyday, and is known to be one the most endurant phones out there). *Always when receiving or making calls, logos for each phones can be seen on the phone screen implying that Michael of course has an iFruit, Franklin's phone is a Badger phone and Trevor's phone is a Facade. *One of the ringtone sounds in GTA V has a beat of Fatamarse's Bump To The Music from GTA III. *Of the three protagonists, Trevor is the only one who can not change the background wallpaper on his phone, as his Facade has the permanent "brick wall" theme, symbolizing the typical windows phone. *While hiding from the police whilst having a wanted level, if the player brings up their mobile phone, the police might rediscover the player's current location and the map once again flashes red and blue. *If the player uses the dial pad to call a cheat number or special number from GTA IV, weird sounds are heard at the end of the call, a man will say to check their website for special information, a foreign man might say "Stop prank calling me!" similar to other phone numbers, and by calling Gracie Ancelotti's phone number, it is possible to hear something that sounds like someone hanging up a phone. These are all different than the usual "BUSY" message that comes as soon as you call any number. Some numbers, such as Roman Bellic's Cab Depot and Beatrix Fontaine's number, will automatically go to busy, however. Try the numbers on the Phone Numbers page under the GTA IV section or look up a cheat to get one of these responses. *If the player calls one of his contacts while standing in shallow water, the phone may ring indefinitely never being answered nor go to the messaging machine. This will last until the player hangs up. *In the enhanced version, Trevor's phone has a crack on the screen, probably hinting his reckless and violent way of life. pt:Celular de:Mobiltelefon es:Teléfono móvil nl:Imported/Telefoon en:Mobile Phone Kategória:Kommunikáció Kategória:Mobiltelefon